This grant is used to develop better culture conditions for normal human melanocytes. We are studying the expression of mRNA for proopiomelanocortin and translational products for alpha-MSH and other POMC derived peptides. In addition, we are studying the immune system of the depigmenting mouse which cannot be contact sensitized.